Odds and Ends
by Kitty Howell
Summary: "Do you ever think that we have no real control? That this is someone else' world and we just live in it?" Harvey frowns, "If so, they must hate you. Look at your life." "I think they love me." "How do you figure?" Mike smiles, "They gave me you."
1. Gave Me You

_(A/N) Hello, everyone! I FINALLY got around to posting this for my new niblet story! In case you don't remember or are not reading my story** Barely Legal**, here's what it is: _When I get writer's block, I write what I call 'niblets', or nibbles of stories. Little one-shots, varying from AU, Semi- AU, or the actual show. Some are regular stories and some are those challenges. They're to help me get my juices going. __

__Well, I have some saved and some written down begging to be typed up...So, I thought I would do this story! Each chapter will be a different story, though some may co - exist together. __

__I want this one to be the first chapter because of the summery. The rating will vary with each chapter, but the story will remain M as a whole. I will post a new chapter every so often, maybe sooner if you guys ask for them. ;D__

_This chapter is a Semi - AU. This is rated T._

* * *

><p><strong>Gave Me You<strong>

Harvey sees Mike for the first time long before the interview at the Hilton Hotel. Mike is barely in his twenties, just starting out on his own. Harvey is about to turn thirty and so far away from the mail room and from anything Mike is at that he can pretend it never happened and actually believe it to be true.

Harvey is enjoying his time at Person – Hardman and doing his best to push the memories from his two years at the D.A. out of his mind. As far as he's concerned, those two years don't exist, and he's even asked Jessica to leave it out of his bio for the firm, despite it looking better for him if it's added. He would delete and burn every newspaper and article there was about him being part of the D.A. if it was possible. It's not, so instead he dyes his hair dark and gets himself a better haircut and better suits and just pretends that it never happened.

Jessica grills him at the firm. He hates it and he's always tired but he knows it's going to be worth it one day when he can make senior partner. He has his eyes on junior partner already and is butting heads with the rat like man Louis Litt for the promotion, even though they are both still pretty far away from Jessica even considering one of them.

Harvey is busting his ass at the hospital because their doctor client was getting blind – sided by his co – workers and being framed for malpractice that he didn't commit himself. Harvey was having a hell of a time proving it until he found a off shore bank account that lead to the real culprits, but he still needed to ask his client a few questions. Because their client had been suspended until the case cleared up, Harvey had to track him down, going from his condo, to the coffee shop he liked, to his grocery store, to the local park where he liked to read, and finally, – Harvey honestly could not believe this – the hospital. He must have talked to at least ten of the doctors close friends and none of them mentioned the man's father was in the hospital.

Harvey searches through lunch and finally got the answers he needed. It's about time for normal people to be getting off of work but Harvey knows he's going to be pulling in long hours for this, so he stops at the small bakery in the south wing of the hospital for something to munch on and a quick coffee for the road. That's when he sees him.

The kid is sitting off alone in the corner, cup of coffee forgotten on the table. He's crying over a bagel and trying so hard not to let anyone else see him. It must be working, too, because everyone else is just moving about their daily lives. No one seemed to see him. Harvey isn't sure what it was that pulled his attention to him, but for some reason he can't look away. The kid's clothes are dirty, and he has a little more then one would call stubble. Harvey realizes he must be there for someone, and it didn't look like he's gone home in days.

Harvey's about to look away, get his stuff and leave, when a man suddenly pulls Harvey's attention to him. He's wearing a suit, much like Harvey's, and talking on his cell phone and being so loud Harvey can hear him yelling at his secretary from where he's standing. The man obviously doesn't care about anyone around him and when he actually has to move around someone's chair, he glares at them. He rushes off in a hurry, bumping into the young man's table and knocking over his coffee. He leaves without glancing back.

The blonde looks up, shocked, and then wipes the tears from his eyes. He drops the bagel on the table and tries to clean up the mess with the napkins that he has. Suddenly, there's more napkins on the table and he's left watching the back of a man wearing an expensive suit with slicked back hair walk away.

Harvey goes back to work without lunch and without coffee.

…

A year goes by before Harvey sees Mike again. This time he's charming a client's son in a bar, though he doesn't really consider it charming. The son doesn't appreciate the finer things in life like his father and decides to spend his time in an almost run down bar wedged at the corner of a street next to a laundry mat. Harvey has removed his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves but still feels awfully overdressed. Most of the people in the bar probably don't even own a suit, let alone been near one as expensive as his.

For once, he's ignoring everyone who comes his way looking for a booty call because the client comes first, no matter how much of a douche bag of a son he has. Harvey is on edge the entire time, feeling like any second he might blow up at the barely legal enough to drink kid to just _shut the fuck up and listen. _He feels himself bubbling over the top when a sleazy looking girl who Harvey suspects of having every type of herpes climbed her way over to the son's lap. Harvey watches for a moment, disgusted, as the two play tonsil hockey.

Growling, he gets up to get himself a drink, not used to being the third wheel of anything. There is music playing somewhere, the device to small to notice but with big enough speakers that it reached everywhere in the bar. Harvey rolls his eyes at the Brittany Spear's song. He doesn't know it was her, but recognized it as something she would do. There were a few choice people dancing in the area between the bar and the tables, drunk and sloppy and _oh so_ hilarious that Harvey can't help but smirk as he walks by.

When he finally makes it up to the bar, he realizes with annoyance that they wouldn't have anything actually good there. Harvey has grown to like the finer things in life and wasn't too happy about when he has to convert himself back to the old life he pretends didn't happen. When the bartender offers him a beer, he frowns, because it isn't even _good_ beer. It's cheap beer. The beer his kind of beer eats for breakfast! Harvey takes a glance over to the client's son, who has by now started to get a lap dance by the sleazy girl – and while this was in no way a strip club, Harvey is not at all surprised -, and then accepts the drink rather grudgingly.

He has drowned half of it in one gulp when someone runs into him, almost making him spit what was in his mouth all over the bar. Harvey, however, doesn't do something like that. He does shoot the person a glare, though. A man obviously younger and even more obviously drunk was – barely – keeping himself up, his elbow resting against the bar. Harvey just rolls his eyes at the stupidity of people and is about to turn back around and get another beer(It was better than nothing and people were seriously pissing him off) when he hears a voice that makes him pause.

There is nothing particularly special about the voice, nor is it different from any other voice he'd heard in the city. It isn't especially deep or high pitched, isn't at all seductive or scary. It's just a normal voice that just so happened to be pointed in his direction. Harvey isn't at all sure why it makes him stop, or why he bothers to keep looking.

"Trevor," The voice screams out, annoyed, "come on, man, I gotta get home. I'm visiting Gram in the nursing home tomorrow, remember? I don't have time for this."

Harvey instantly remembers him as the guy who cried into his bagel, but doesn't feel like it was at all special. For a moment he wonders if the kid might remember him, but quickly brushes it off. He hadn't even seen his face, and if he had it had only been for a second. What were the chances he would remember him?

"She's...she's...Isn't s-she settled y-yet?" Trevor asks, stumbling over his words, "She's been t-there for...for a y-year!"

"I still have to visit her, jackass." The kid responds, grabbing him by the jacket with the intent to yank him from the bar when he looks up at Harvey. Mike glances between Harvey and Trevor and then sighs, "He ran into you, didn't he?" Harvey's eyebrow raises, and it was all Mike needed for an answer. "For the love of God, Trevor!" He scolds, and then looks at Harvey apologetically, "When he gets this way, he forgets he's straight."

It only takes Harvey a moment to put the pieces together, "He was trying to pick me up?" The run into and spill something all over the other person was so...lame.

The kid just smiles at him, and Harvey finds himself being just a little bit less annoyed than he was five minutes ago. This kid isn't bad, at least doesn't seem bad...Better than anyone else he had seen in the bar. It is a shame he has to go, really. Suddenly very annoyed with himself for thinking that, he turns his head to look back at the client's son who is now having dry sex with another sleazy girl while the first one was passed out next to him, almost completely naked.

"Take him to Carlito's," The kid's voice pulls his attention back to him.

"What?"

"Carlito's," He says again, pointing over his shoulder, "two blocks that way. Order him a mint mocha express with a double shot. He'll snap right out of that. They're open all night."

Harvey only grunts in response, not sure if he would listen to him or not. Just then, douche bag son comes running towards him, babbling about his 'score'. Harvey isn't paying attention, instead focusing on the kid in front of him as the douche runs into him. This time Harvey isn't prepared and knocks over his beer, the liquid running over the bar and making a mess.

He turns to glare at the son for a moment, unable to help himself. When he turns back in order to get the bartender's attention, Trevor and the kid are gone and a stack of napkins are in their place. Harvey catches sight of the back of Mike's head just as he's shoving Trevor out the door.

Harvey does end up taking the douche bag to Carlitos, orders two of the mint mocha express with a double shot. Both Harvey and douche bag are ready for anything after that and Harvey ends up signing his father under a new contract the next day.

…

The third time Harvey sees Mike is actually only a couple of months later. He's impressed Jessica like no one's business and has been invited to a huge special party. He wasn't expecting all the partners and rich clients to be able to party so hard, but Harvey doesn't trudge into his condo until after three in the morning. His alarm goes off just after five and all he wants to do is go back to sleep but he crashed on the couch and is forced to get up and walk to his bedroom to turn it off.

He hurries up and gets ready, taking some aspirin and drinking some coffee but it doesn't help. He has a hangover the size of the Taj Mahal and it isn't going anywhere anytime soon. He knows he can't be late to work and showing up with a hangover isn't going to impress anyone. Grumbling, he calls Ray, who is already waiting downstairs for him. Harvey hurries up and tells him where to go, ignoring Ray's raised eyebrow.

Harvey hurries into Carlito's, thankful that there isn't a line. It's right in between the late night goers and the early risers so the only person there is the worker. The pain in his head has gotten worse now so he doesn't realize just who it is behind the counter. "Can I get a mint -,"

"Mint mocha express with a double shot." The person says, smiling as they turn around. Harvey is surprised to find it's the kid from the bar and the hospital but at the same time, he's not. He was half expecting to run into him again at some point, but thought it would be later. He's surprised he didn't recognize the back of his head. Harvey just kinda nods as he grabs his wallet out from his back pocket. He's not the biggest fan of the taste, but it gets the job done.

It's silent as the kid makes the drink, and Harvey instantly takes a long swallow as he hands over the money to pay. He glances at the kid's name tag before he can tell himself it doesn't matter. "See you around, Mike." He tells him, already on his heel and heading towards the door.

"Wait, s-sir!" Mike called after him, holding up his change. Harvey had given him a fifty to pay for a seven dollar cup of coffee.

"Keep it."

Right outside Pearson – Hardman, a car almost runs into them. Ray stops in time but Harvey is just taking a sip of the mocha, effectively getting some of the chocolate on his upper lip. It was then he notices Mike had wrapped four napkins around the cup before he handed it to him.

Harvey walks into the firm fifteen minutes before he's meant to be there, feeling great and looking even better. Louis can't stop staring at him for the rest of the day, obviously jealous, and Jessica smiles at him as she walks by his cubicle, obviously impressed.

After that, Harvey goes into Carlito's every couple of months whenever he needs a pick me up after a long night, or whenever a client is flat out on their ass. Sometimes Mike is there, sometimes someone else. Mike disappears after some point, Harvey imagines he quit, but never questions it to anyone.

…

Both men knew who the other was when they saw each other, though Harvey refuses to admit that for a moment, he thought he was wrong. They know nothing about each other, really. Other than what they learned from their few and short meetings, their lives are a complete mystery. Harvey mentally kicks himself for never seeing that Mike had the memory he did. If he knew, he would have brought him in as a consultant long ago.

Three months of them working together goes by, and neither of them have even hinted at the fact that they remember one another. Harvey is surprised by this because Mike seems so intent on proving he cares and the napkin thing from the hospital would prove that he isn't as cold as he pretends he is. But then, Harvey thinks that maybe the napkin thing was all a coincidence and Mike didn't know that it was him that day. Harvey is both happy and upset about it.

It isn't until one of their late nights that Harvey leaves when Mike is so caught up in everything he's doing and returns with food and two mint mocha express with double shots. It's kind of stupid, really, but Harvey is dieing to know. He needs to know.

Mike takes a sip without looking and then looks over at Harvey who sits down on the couch beside him when the flavor washes over his taste buds. Harvey just hands him a napkin and takes a sip himself. He's waiting for Mike's reaction and feels his heart drop when Mike looks out the window, calculatingly. Harvey thinks maybe he made a mistake, maybe Mike doesn't want to remember it all for one reason or another, and then Mike speaks.

"Do you ever think that we have no real control? That this is someone else' world and we just live in it?"

Harvey frowns, not really understanding what Mike was getting at, but goes along anyway. "If so, they must hate you. Look at your life."

"I think they love me."

"How do you figure?"

Mike smiles, "They gave me you."

And that's all the invitation Harvey needed. Mike can see him move forward in the reflection of the window and turns around to face him. Harvey's lips meet his and the files Mike was working on meet the floor. They stay like that for a while, lips moving slowly against one another as they test the new waters. Harvey trails his tongue over Mike's bottom lip and grins against his mouth when Mike moans, allowing him access. Harvey sits his coffee down on the side table just in his reach and wraps his arms around Mike, fingers tightening around his hips. When Harvey pulls him closer, almost pulling the younger on top of him, Mike is so surprised he drops his mocha and spills it all over the floor.

Harvey just hands him more napkins and kisses him again.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Well, I hope you all liked it!_

_And my little ironic piece of dialogue I made there. Like I said above, I will post every so often, unless you guys want more. Tell me what you thought! I absolutely love your guys opinions! I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch. _

_Oh, also, for those of you waiting for a **Barely Legal** update - I'm going, I'm going! I'm moving out of state in two days so I'm a little busy right now. I'll get it up asap. :D_

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	2. Power

_(A/N) So here's the issue. Well, not an issue as so much a fact...I always imagine these things to be around 1000 words. These are not 1000 words. I guess my writing has just developed or something because I consider this to be a semi - decent length. _

_I'm sorry I haven't updated this lately. I've been super busy with other stuff. I have things written for this. I just have to find the time to type and edit them. Which reminds me, my editor has not seen this. I did it myself. I didn't wanna bother her right now. _

_Well, anywho, I hope you enjoy!_

_Summary for this niblet: Harvey has all the power over Mike. _

_Rating: T_

* * *

><p><strong>Power<strong>

Harvey holds a lot of power over Mike. The associate spent the first three months of his time at Pearson - Hardman trying to deny it, and the next two trying to stop it. By the time six months rolls around, Mike has accepted his fate, though grudgingly, and does his best to keep it under control. He doesn't think Harvey knows the power he has over him. The blonde almost laughs at the thought, because, who doesn't know? Mike can't get through a single day without someone making fun of him, whether it be one of the associates, his Gram teasing him, or Donna with her all knowing mind.

It starts almost instantly. Mike upsets Harvey, disappoints him. It breaks Mike's heart because for once, for once, he thinks that there was something there. At the very least that something could have been there. The older looks at him with something that Mike can't quiet describe. It's not a good look, but it's not bad, either. It's how Mike knows Harvey harbors more emotions than he wants to admit. He can see them swirling in his brown eyes, hidden and untarnished. When Harvey looks at him, Mike sees a strange mix of fear and a sense of trust he knows he doesn't deserve.

Mike is driven by the look. He doesn't want to let Harvey down. No one has looked at him that way besides his Gram before, and Mike is determined to be worthy of the trust. It works for a little while, and Harvey seems proud of him and it makes Mike feel as if he's finally worth something. The fact that he's worth something to Harvey makes him feel like he's walking on a cloud.

The cloud falls through because of his own stupidity, and he falls through the air until he hits the concrete. He knows before he does it that it's breaking his promise to Harvey, and the mere thought of it kills him alone. But he's been blindsided by Louis and the only thing he can think to do is give in or run to Harvey. As much as he wants to, he doesn't think Harvey will help him. So he gives in. He lets Louis use him to get to Tom Keller and he feels even more disgusted with himself than he thought he would.

Harvey isn't stupid. He can tell by the way Mike is acting, his mannerisms and his hesitated answers give him away. Harvey sounds strong when he tells him to leave, but his eyes scream at Mike. The blonde can't stop staring at them, and when he's forced to leave, he can still feel Harvey's disappointed eyes on his back. He leaves work and goes back to his apartment. Maybe it's the weed or maybe it's just himself, but he can't stop himself from crying as he closes his door, despite Rachel telling him Harvey had let him down, not the other way around. The pain in Harvey's eyes haunts him in his dreams and when he wakes up there's only one thing on his mind.

It isn't about keeping his job, or the money, or the fact that he could go to jail. It's about Harvey. Mike goes in with all apologies, practically begging him to forgive and trust him. Because he needs him to. He needs him to trust him or he doesn't think he'd make it through another day, not after all that trust has given him. He promises to work for free and is more than willing to get down on his knees and plead with the older man.

Harvey does give him another chance, but the weight on his chest doesn't go away. It doesn't even lighten. Later, when Harvey tells him that Louis was shooting blanks, he takes the test and goes to the junior partner's office himself. There's pride in the brown eyes as he takes the paper but it isn't enough. Mike keeps working at it because every time he thinks of Harvey's eyes that day in his office, there's a familiar pressure behind his eyes.

…

Harvey infuriates Mike. Some days Mike just can't believe him. He knows that Harvey cares. Not just about him, or Donna, or Jessica, but cares in general. He pretends he doesn't. Like it's all about winning and nothing else. But Mike knows. Harvey can't hide it from him and besides the denial he gets when confronted with it, Harvey doesn't try to stop him from seeing it. Jessica gives him a wink when Harvey drops his guard one day in front of the two of them, and Donna smiles her wicked little grin. Both know as well, and they welcome him in their little group. Mike likes being there, but at the same time, he doesn't.

Harvey is Mike's hero. There's this moment in every one of their cases where Mike just expects Harvey to come in and save the day. And he does. Grudgingly, Mike admits that just because Harvey doesn't take control doesn't mean he doesn't save him. Sometimes it's about sitting back and letting him figure it out on his own, urging him with little nudges and small smiles. It's really all the same. Every time Mike needs him, he there's, showing him just how much he cares. But sometimes, there's a void in his chest because sometimes he can't grasp what Harvey is trying to do. Mike knows that Harvey cares about people, not just the idea of them, but full blooded emotional people. He doesn't show it as easily as Mike can so he takes what he can get when he can.

And at the time, Mike needs advise. Not only is Devon a master of the mock trial, Mike has never been in one before and he knows just about everyone is against him. He goes to Harvey for help, because even if Harvey won't admit it, he is his mentor and that's what mentor's do. His advice falls through, though it's because Mike's been naive and let Devon play him. He goes back for advice but Harvey is so wrapped up in his case that Mike's suffering doesn't faze him.

Finally, as it would be, Harvey calls him in because he needs help. And it makes Mike angry. Harvey was so resistant to help him. Not even to do anything, but just to give him advise. And now he wants Mike to come into work because he was naive and screwed up. If Jessica knew how dumb Harvey was being, she'd probably fire Mike for being a bad influence on him. Mike almost chuckles at the thought because it's Harvey who has the power, not him.

He has every intent to help him, despite how mad he is at him. And he pretends to do the best he can, but really all he wants to do is leave. Mike actually wishes he helped him more, because maybe then Harvey would have helped him more in return. He isn't ashamed that he lost to Devon, because he knows why he did. He could have won, but he took the dive for Rachel. The tears and the pain in her eyes was real. Their problems seeped through the cracks from the real world and hit them both in the face. He could have gone for it, but it just wasn't worth it to him.

Harvey calls him anything short of weak. He tells him that he can't cut it, that he proved that to the other partners and even him. Mike instantly feels like he's been stabbed in the heart and wonders if this was how Rachel felt when she was on the stand, embarrassed and heartbroken by her own failures. His blood begins to boil because he realizes at that moment, Harvey had asserted power over him again. Mike realizes that Harvey is changing him. It's not a bad thing. At least, he doesn't think so. Mike doesn't really know where he's going in life. He's trying to figure out what kind of person he is along with what kind of lawyer. He screams that at him and angrily leaves. When he gets to the elevator, he realizes Harvey is also trying to protect him, but he doesn't ever say thank you.

As Mike is laying in bed that night, his mind starts to spin. He realizes how much he really looks up to Harvey. He's confused because Harvey is the one shaping him into a better person, but Harvey can't always express what being a better person would do. So Mike rolls with the punches, does his best to be the best person and lawyer he can be. The person that Harvey and himself want him to be. Because he hopes that, Harvey will see it and understand that it's okay to be a good person and to care.

He also hopes Harvey is proud.****  
><strong>**

…

Mike once told Donna that Harvey's words cut deep. He means that completely, though he would never have told her if he had known she wasn't really crying and instead showing off her acting skills to him. He's embarrassed know for handing her tissues and doing his best to comfort because he realizes now that he really is the only one who gets effected by Harvey's works, aside from Louis. But still, it just isn't the same.

Mike was always a bit socially awkward, a little naive, and was never one of the cool kids in high school. That didn't mean anything, though. He might not have been a ladies man like Harvey, but he got girls - and guys - to suit his needs. He was sexy, he knew that. But he was also smart with his awesome mind. He wasn't picked on nearly as much as everyone always thinks he was in school and what the other associates say doesn't both him as much as they hope it does.

The point is that Mike has never had a confidence problem. He never goes n somewhere wondering whether or not he would fit in because he knew he won't but he used that to his advantage. People try to make fun of him and he blows it off because they don't matter and he isn't weak minded enough to believe for a second that they do. Mike might not be as arrogant or as cocky as Harvey, not even Louis, but he holds his own fine.

Until Harvey gets a hold of him. Donna can be mean, Rachel is always a bit caddy, and Louis is always just down right evil towards him. The things they said and did never really get to him. Of course, Mike fears Donna doesn't really like him sometimes, and Rachel's back and forth bothers him like no tomorrow. Louis' attitude pissed him off but Mike never feels threatened.

But when Harvey cuts him down, he cuts him down until he's feeling two inches tall. He buys new suits because of Harvey's tone of voice, not because he knows he's right when saying the clothes speak to their clients. The feeling he gets when Harvey checks out what he's wearing and smirks means something to him. He begs for forgiveness when he screws up because Harvey insults him so badly he's left feeling like a kicked puppy. At first, Mike isn't used to feeling this way and he either runs off with his tail between his legs or fights back without thinking first. He learns, eventually, and is able to deflect most of the things he says. He doesn't say them to be mean, he says them because they're the truth and sometimes it's just want Mike needs to hear.

Mike is confused when Harvey calls him into the office late at night to work on a case he screwed up. Mike isn't entirely sure what's going on because Harvey has him working the other case alone. He's doing his best to deal with the girl with the dragon tattoo, but she's blindsided him worse than Louis did. Mike catches up as best he can on the case because no matter how stressful it is, he needs to help him.

Harvey ends up pushing him more then he can handle and words that seem so simple and small turn him into a puddle of mud. He screams at the older man that he told him to fix his own case, so why doesn't Harvey fix his himself? When Mike leaves, he sees out of the corner of his eye and the reflection of the glass that Harvey is smirking, as if he's proud of him.

The smirk is embedded in his mind and for once he starts cursing his photographic memory. He's up all night, touching himself over and over as he thinks about Harvey's smirk and what it would feel like it to have it pressed against his own or on his skin.

…

Mike begins to notice that his emotions are tied to Harvey's. When Harvey is happy, he is happy. When Harvey is sad, he is sad. It's some gay version of the Taylor Swift song Jenny would never stop playing and it starts to drive Mike a little crazy. He only wants Harvey to be happy and it kills him to see him anything but. It's in one of these moments that Mike realizes he's not just lusting after his boss, but completely in love with him.

Harvey is particularly upset one day at work. He doesn't show it, of course, because Harvey would never allow anyone to see him upset if he could help it. Mike can see it, though, because he's spent the last eight months at Pearson - Hardman watching him. There's a slight slump in his shoulders and when he thinks that no one is listening, he sighs, and his eyes look at his shoes. Donna and Jessica see it, too. He can tell by the glint in their eyes. He thinks the redhead is going to do something about it, maybe Jessica, but both stay away from him as much as possible.

Mike finally sucks it up and goes and talks to him about it. He knows as long as Harvey is sad, he'll be sad and he's getting annoyed with Rachel for asking him what's wrong every time she walks past his cubicle. Mike finds him getting his hot dog at his usual vendor but Harvey doesn't wait for him to speak. He just walks away, talking about their newest case. He puts up his front, standing tall with his jaw locked just enough to say he's confident.

At first Mike goes along with it, stepping into pace with him and giving his two cents about their clients and what they need to do is order to win the case. He almost chickens out, but when he turns away to watch a man running down the street and knocking people over, he hears the faintest of sighs and sees Harvey look at his shoes from the corner of his eye. When he looks back, Harvey is back to his normal life and once again talking about the case.

Mike knows that if he asks Harvey what's wrong, he won't answer him. He'll pretend like he's seeing things and will avoid him for the rest of the day. Mike can already see Jessica and Donna looming over him as they decide his punishment for his failure. He decides to take a different approach. Because he knows Harvey will never tell him, he starts to think about the things in Harvey's life he knows are going on. Whatever is bothering him is probably big enough for him to know. He just needs to figure out what it is.

He remembers suddenly that his younger brother is getting married. Mike knows this because Donna commented on Harvey trying to find a date suitable enough for meeting his parents once again. The last girl had apparently gotten married since the last wedding. He wonders if the fact that his younger brother is getting married before him bothers him. Harvey never seemed like the kind to settle down, but hey, he could dream. He stops himself, though, because asking wouldn't end well for him.

"So...have you found a date for your brother's wedding yet," he asks instead, trying to sound like he doesn't really care and most defiantly like he isn't fishing for answers. He must have hit the nail on the head because Harvey drops his guard and sighs, his eyes lowering to his shoes for the smallest of seconds. Mike almost asks what's wrong then, but he stops himself before he can. He actually bites his tongue. "It's too bad the other girl got married."

"Yea," Harvey tells him, chuckling a little, "my parents wanted me to marry her."

Mike gulps, his heart breaking a little, "Liked her that much, huh?"

Harvey lets out a bitter laugh, "No, they didn't even know her."

"Then why did they want you to marry her?"

Harvey shrugs like he didn't know, but answers anyway, "I never bring anyone home to meet my parents, but I didn't want to go to the last wedding with people I don't even really like alone. So I brought Janet. My parents assumed it was serious."

"You never told them, did you?"

"I did," Harvey nods before finishing off his hot dog, "but they want me to bring my girlfriend so they can meet her."

Mike's stomach drops, "You have a girlfriend?"

"No," Harvey says and then looks at him. Mike then realized his problem and can't stop himself from laughing. It's cute, really. He just doesn't want to disappoint his parents. "I'm glad you find it so amusing."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mike tells him, "So...is there anyone you might want to take to the wedding? I'm not saying ask her to marry you. Just...someone you like."

Harvey's silence tells him there is.

"So ask her," Mike says, shrugging, though his heart is breaking. Harvey actually likes someone. Maybe even enough to take home to the parents.

"It's not that simple."

"Is she married?"

"...it's a he."

Mike's stomach did a flip, but he played it off, "Is he married?"

"No," Harvey says, sounding annoyed. He smiles a little though and Mike beams back.

"So...do your parents not support that, or something?"

"They're fine with it," the older tells him as the two cross the street and start heading back to Person - Hardman. Their lunch break is nearly over.

"I'm sorry, then," Mike gives up, "I don't know how it couldn't be simple."

Harvey stops walking.. He turns towards Mike and gives him a look that screams 'are you seriously this stupid'. Mike stares at him for another moment before it clicks into place. The trust, the looks, the protecting, and the fact that the girls wanted it to be him to be the one to talk to him about what was wrong.

"Oh."

"Yup." He rolls his eyes.

Harvey continues walking and Mike hurries off to catch him, "Hey, Harvey..."

"Yea, Mike?"

"I'd love to go."

Harvey just smirks.

…

The wedding is beautiful. Mike's never had a big family, so he's never been to a family function as big as a wedding. He's never even been to a wedding before. Jenny and Rachel gush about them to him and he knows general knowledge things about them. He never imagined them to be as fun as it is. The ceremony is wonderful; the bride beautiful. Harvey's brother and his bride - to - be share their vows and express how much they love each other. Mike wonders if he and Harvey will ever be the ones at the alter, but he pushes the thought out of his mind. It's only their second date, and Mike doesn't want to risk scaring him.

The reception is tons of fun, and Mike loves getting to know Harvey's family. He never imagined it to be so big, but Harvey has a lot of cousins he never mentioned before. Harvey isn't much of a dancer, but he knows how. He usually only dances when the job requires it, but Mike is practically bouncing in his seat. His blue eyes lit up as Harvey asks for the dance but he's only stunned momentarily. He quickly drags Harvey to the dance floor.

They spend the entire night dancing and eating cake. Harvey is surprised that Mike takes so well to his parents and even more so that they take to him. His mother doesn't mention marriage, but she does burst out laughing when Harvey manages to catch the garter his brother throws for the unmarried men. Harvey tosses it to Mike and he blushes as he clumsily catches it. Harvey pulls Mike back on the dance floor before his blush can go down.

When the reception is over, Harvey and Mike go back to the hotel. Mike knows he should feel tired, but he doesn't. He's too wired and all he wants to do is sneak into the closed pool and swim with Harvey. The lawyer just chuckls at the suggestion, murmuring, "Tomorrow," under his breathe as he grabs Mike by the hips.

The blonde blushes, "Hey, Harvey...?"

Harvey nuzzles Mike's neck with his nose, "Yes, Mike?"

"Why didn't we just stay at your parent's house like your sister did?"

Harvey kisses Mike's neck, and then smirks. Mike shivers at the sensation. "Because," he whispers, "I won't do this in my mother's house." He slowly lays Mike down on the bed as he kisses him.

Mike can barely breath, and his hands shake as he lifts them to Harvey's shoulders. Harvey bites the junction between his shoulder and neck and he feels all his control easily slip away.****  
><strong>**

Mike smiles up at him. This time, he doesn't care.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) I hope you all enjoyed it! And also, I hope I caught all the mistakes. _

_Tell me what you thought! I'll do my best to get the next niblet up asap! No, seriously, I think I know which one is going up next. _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	3. Rules

_(A/N) Hello, everyone! I'm sorry this is coming so late...I sent it to my beta a couple of weeks ago, but I think it got lost in translation. As it would be, this has been unbeta - ed. So I did it myself. Part of me is quite proud, another scared. _

_Jacob got a new computer for gaming and so he'd been mesmerized by the amazing graphics that he's been spending most his time on it. I also have a sick dog to take care of, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. So I bought a new laptop. If you are reading **Barely Legal** as well, you'll be happy to know that I've been working on it and it's almost done. _

_Niblet Rating: M_

_Summary: Harvey has rules he lives by, rules he finds himself breaking for Mike. _

* * *

><p><strong>Rules<strong>

Harvey has rules that he lives by. Rules that not only lead him day by day, but threw his entire adult life and had since he graduated from Harvard. No one but Harvey and Donna know the rules exist, and not even Donna knows all of them. That was the way he wanted it to stay. Some are simple, some are more complex. Some have to do with his personal life, some professional, though most had to deal with both. Some might call them a defense mechanism, and in some ways that's true. Harvey just sees them as what he needs to do - or stop himself from doing - to ensure that he's untouchable.

Following the rules gives off certain vibes. It defines part of his character. They're not written anywhere because no one other than Harvey needs to know what they are. He never sat down and made them, they just came to be as time went on, new ones being made and old ones forgotten. He's only numbered a few of them, the ones he's deemed the most important. The others are placed in order the best he can manage, though they sometimes change. Harvey follows them without even thinking about it anymore. They're part of him.

And that's why it scares him when he finds himself starting to break his rules without trying to. He does so purposely at times, whenever it's necessary, but when he starts doing it without thinking of it, he starts to panic a little. He manages to calm himself down. No one notices so he decides to pull himself together and continue with life as it would be. But as he watches himself through his days, he realizes the only person he breaks the rules for is Mike. Then he really starts to freak out.

It starts, coincidentally, with rule number one.

_Rule # 1: Always open the door for a woman - including opposing counsel and creepy woman like Norma -, but never for a man capable of opening his own door. _

The reasoning is simple, really. While equal rights and feminism is all the rage nowadays, chivalry is not dead. Not in him, anyway. He was raised better than that, so much in fact, that if his mother witnessed him allowing a woman to open her own door, Mrs. Specter would beat him. He opens the door for opposing counsel because they are still women and it doesn't show weakness, it shows manners. But, just because he gets their door doesn't mean he won't destroy them in court. Sometimes, they forget that.

Harvey will open the door for a man in a wheelchair, or even on crutches because it's just the right thing to do. Contrary to what he makes people believe, Harvey does do the right thing more often than not. Harvey once walked across the street just to help an old man into a building, not that anyone knows that. That's where it ends, though, because while opening the door for a man still shows manners, Harvey Specter is as arrogant as they come. He is the 'the big dog' and that meant the other guys just had to wait their turn while Harvey went in first.

This is why when Harvey opens the door for Mike without a second thought, he pauses. Mike must know something is wrong because he does too, pausing in the doorway and looking at him. Brown meet blue as their eyes lock. Mike is questioning him, and Harvey hopes he doesn't give anything away as he stares back. The older brushes it off, hides his own confusion and motions with his eyes for Mike to go in. Mike does and Harvey can barely hear Mike talking beyond his own mind swirling.

Mike stares at him, as if waiting for an answer and that's when Harvey realizes he's zoned out all the way to his office. He looks up at the clock - not because he needs the time but because he needs a moment to think - and when he looks back he says, "You decide. You can handle it." Whether or not Mike can handle it, Harvey has absolutely no idea. But, he hates to admit it, he does trust the kid. Might as well give him the shot.

The senior partner spends the rest of the day trying to figure out what happened. When he can't, he pushes the moment out of his mind. It was only a small rule, very simple, and it doesn't mean anything. The slip up won't happen again. He's sure of that.

But it does happen again.

_Rule # 2: Don't show you care. _

Rule number two has some exceptions, of course. His mother, Donna, and Jessica are the three people in his life who he can't not show he cares about. Not just because he does truly care for them, but because they'd skin his ass if he acted the same way towards them as he did everyone else. He doesn't show he cares to his brother, not directly, anyway. His brother doesn't show it, either. Somehow they both know they do and they just leave it at that.

Number two is a secret. No one is supposed to know he cares and if they know the rule exists then it kinda pokes at that. Harvey remembers what it used to be like. When he was younger, people walked all over him for caring. By the time he reached Harvard, he was sick of it. But he didn't know what to do to make it stop. It wasn't until he started working under Dennis did he learn. It's one of the only things he learned from Dennis and not because of Dennis.

Harvey is damn good at rule number two. He has nearly everyone convinced that he really doesn't care, even when the heart on his strings are yanking to the point of pain. Most people believe that Harvey is some kind of monster; he's been called one enough to make note of it. Even when he does bend the rule a little, that's all it is, bending. Harvey always has a fake motive, an added bonus to cover his ass in case someone looks deeper than the surface of his actions. People stopped looking deeper a long time ago.

Mike never stops. Sometimes Harvey beats him down so much it seems like he does. The puppy looks like he's been kicked in the face and he acts as if he's giving up hope. But there's a dawn after the nightfall and Mike somehow pulls it all together and pokes and prods until Harvey considers telling him he cares just to get the kid to leave him alone. Harvey refrains and waits out each moment one at a time.

Really, truly, Harvey's been breaking rule number two with Mike since the day he first met the kid. He's come to terms with that, but only because he's always had an excuse. He's somehow manages to convince the kid, if only for a short moment, that he doesn't honestly care about him. He isn't sure how considering how blandly obvious it is - but still, technically, he isn't really breaking the rule...

That changes, though.

Mike falls down the stairs at his apartment and ends up in the hospital. Harvey's already been at home and is half asleep when his phone goes off. Harvey's worked for twenty hours straight and nearly growls at the nurse when she speaks.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Specter, but it's an emergency."

Harvey rolls his eyes at that. He doesn't think anything could be considered an emergency at this moment. "What is it?"

"We have a Mr. Michael Ross in the emergency room..."

"What?" And this time, Harvey does growl at her.

"Um..." she says nervously, "he fell down the stairs going up to his apartment and he cracked his head open."

Harvey is up, dressed, and in the elevator in two minutes.

"You're his emergency number..."

"I'm on my way."

Harvey speeds to the hospital and makes it there three times faster than he should have. He stays with Mike in the emergency room, holding his hand through the pain when he's awake and stays holding his hand when he's asleep. They move him to an actual room for observation and Harvey follows like a lost dog. He doesn't go to work for two days and only goes home to shower and shave before he's back by Mike's side. He eats hospital food and drinks their coffee - as awful as it is - and sleeps in the chair next to Mike.

Donna lies to everyone at work about where he is during that time. When Mike and him come back together, Mike was in the hospital and Harvey had the flu. Mike seems to know, though, even though he was doped up and unconscious most of the time. Kyle, Seth, Gregory, and Alan - or was it Aaron? - all offer to do Mike's work for him. They all jump at the chance to be Harvey's go - to - guy. Harvey has half a mind to do it, but can't bring himself to. Mike came back to work because he was ready and he wasn't about to take it from him. He waves them off and tells everyone Mike is the best and his work deserves the best, but somehow, Mike sees through that too.

Harvey doesn't offer Mike a ride home, but he follows him back to the apartment for three days straight and makes sure he gets to his room okay. Mike knows he's there, and Harvey knows that Mike knows he's there.

Harvey ignores the implications of it all. Mike's smile is beautiful, though, so he doesn't consider it a total loss.

As fate would have it, it only gets more complicated from there.

Despite what most people would think, his most important rules aren't the first ones. They're important enough to be numbered, but Harvey had believed that the chance of breaking them was slim to none, so he never considered bumping them up.

Mike...well, Mike surprised Harvey so often that he wasn't even surprised when he starts to break what he had thought was the unbreakable rules.

_Rule #3: Don't fall in love. _

Harvey decides not to fall in love the day he graduates from Harvard. Foolishly, he had wanted to find someone to spend the rest of his life with. He imagined getting married and starting a family. He dated a lot of people in high school, and even more in college. When he starts at Harvard and really thinks he'll make something of himself, he decides to settle down. He's gotten all his crazy out of his system and it just seems like the right thing to do at the time.

It's not.

Harvey tries dating seriously while at Harvard. Mostly girls, but a few guys here and there. Most of the others don't want to settle down, either because they don't have all their crazy out, or because they want to focus on their career and not be bothered by a long term commitment. His longest relationship is over after three months, but they stay together because they both feel the same way and wanted to make it work. They love the idea of each other and not each other. Two days after their seventh month anniversary, they look at each other and say good bye. There is no fight, no other person. They're just fed up, and they both let it go as fast and as easy as snapping their fingers.

He continues to look for someone else, even going off campus, but can never find anyone. That's when he starts his relationship with Scotty. She's beautiful, top of the class, and the sex is fantastic. They have a lot of common interests and for the first time, there is a face on the person in his fantasy. Things go great for the last few months of school. So great that he brings the topic of marriage up the morning of their graduation day.

She is surprised, but she smiles and kisses him afterward. He takes that as a good sign before she shrugs and said, "We'd have to get a prenup." She says it with a smile and it breaks his heart.

It takes him a moment to respond. "Don't you think that says we're planning on divorcing each other?"

"Of course," she says matter - of - factly. "You didn't honestly think..." she trails off and laughs.

Harvey walks away from her after that, heart broken. He decides then and there he will never get married. That was all it would ever be. About money. Not about love, and he can't live with that. He can't love someone who assumes they'd divorce in the long run and doesn't trust him.

They graduate later that day, and Harvey calls off their relationship the moment they are alone again. They have sex not two minutes after and in their haze Harvey tells her he is serious about it. She only sighs as she says, "I know," and leaves right after.

Harvey sticks to the rule and it seems like the right thing. It isn't like he doesn't let himself get close to people, he does, he just guarded himself while doing it. No one is right. Everything was about money, or sex, sometimes power. It makes Harvey sick, but it only proves to himself that he made the right decision.

Then he meets Mike.

It isn't love at first sight. Lust, sure. He wants to strip him down the moment he sees him. As time goes on, though, Mike shows Harvey things about him that no one else gets to see and Harvey does the same for Mike. They grow closer as time goes on and Harvey finds himself wanting to be around him. His dates and sex with others seems wrong, almost like he's cheating on Mike. They made him feel disgusting and soon he stops going altogether. And suddenly, marriage isn't looking as bad as it had.

At the thought of that, Harvey jolts like he's woken from a nightmare. It's at that moment he realizes he loves Mike and wants to be with him. He kicks himself mentally about it for weeks and does his best to ignore the feelings. When he can't do that, he tells himself not to act on them.

But he does.

It isn't something spontaneous that he can't control. He plans the whole thing. He wakes up one day and decides that enough is enough. He calls up Mike and tells him to meet him at his condo in an hour and quickly hangs up the phone before the younger man can say anything and hops in the shower.

Mike is there fifty - five minutes later. He's dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a loose t- shirt. He looks confused when Harvey opens the door, but never gets a chance to say anything. Harvey pulls him in by his shirt and closes the door behind him. He presses him up against the door and kisses him. It isn't rough, or desperate. It's loving and slow and it takes both their breaths away.

"Harvey...?"

The older man shrugs and gently leads Mike to his bedroom. They don't have sex; they make love. Something Harvey isn't used to doing. He does his best though; holds him close and kisses him over and over.

He never says those three words, never even tells Mike he wants to be with him. Mike never says anything like it, either. It somehow just falls into place.

Harvey isn't concerned about breaking rule number three. Even though he considers it to be a unbreakable rule, he has a back up. Harvey is still Harvey, after all.

_Rule #4: If you fall in love, don't stay. _

Harvey wants to be alone forever. He is perfectly fine with his one - night stands and his semi formal relationships he has with people. His mother bothers him about grandchildren more often than he'll admit. He wants to make her happy, but he needs to be happy, too. And he is happy. His nights with the numerous men and women at one time make him feel good, and his nights alone without the worry about someone else is almost just as good. If he wants to go out on a date and have sex, he'll call up one of his many friends - or make a new one. It's all the good about the relationship without any of the bad. And that's what Harvey wants.

Harvey doesn't get that with Mike.

Their relationship starts right away, despite neither saying they want a relationship. They both know. Harvey keeps thinking in the back of his mind that they'll break up, and if they don't do it mutually, Harvey will end it. There is a flashing sign that tells him it's okay to leave, always there and blinking. But Harvey stays.

They date exclusively for three weeks and then one day Mike refers to him as his boyfriend and Harvey lets him. If anyone asks, he has a boyfriend; a serious relationship. The two go on at least one date a week and Mike spends more time at Harvey's condo than he does his own apartment. Harvey spends time at Mike's apartment, despite his distaste for the place.

Harvey spends the night at Mike's apartment one night, the first night they spend together where Harvey decides they can sleep in the same bed and not go their separate ways.. He curls up next to Mike and is about to fall asleep when Mike shifts and says, "I love you."

And this is where he should be running. He should get up and leave and maybe even fire Mike for saying it. Instead, he pulls Mike closer, kisses his ear and says, "I love you too."

Officially, it's all over. The three words leave his lips and there's little hope to turn back. Harvey is different from most people, though, so there's still a little sliver of hope. When people fall in love, they need each other. They cling desperately on to that person, and it's what causes someone to become a shipping. When you have one, you have the other. Harvey doesn't mind being Marvey with Mike, to an extent, of course, but he wants his own life separate from Mike, and he wants Mike to have one separate from him.

_Rules #5: It's okay to need someone, but don't want them too much. _

The rule may sound odd, and perhaps it is. If Harvey needs Mike, all would be lost. It would take a lot to pull the two apart, but at least he wouldn't break the rule and in some weird, twisted way, there would be hope there. Because to Harvey, needing someone, really needing someone to survive, it isn't love. Not true love. It's a temporary obsession.

When you love someone, it's one thing to need the other person. It's another thing entirely to be able to live without them, and still want them in your life, despite the problems that follow everyone and every couple.

Things are far from being perfect between Harvey and Mike. The two fight constantly about the stupidest little things that drive them both crazy. They can't even pick a color for Harvey's bedroom that they both like. Mike's red is too bright insane and Harvey's blue is too dark and sad. They don't live together and don't plan to for some time and yet can't shut up about the color of the walls.

It's this and a lot of other things that are the final straw and cause Harvey to break up with Mike. Some are work related, some personal, others Harvey had stored in his mind and somehow manages to lose over time.

The two are sitting together at Harvey's condo and watching the ball game when Harvey breaks it off. It comes suddenly, and Harvey doesn't use any of the lame lines that he's used on so many of the other people he's wanted to get away from him. None of them are true, and Mike does deserve more than that. He just turns to Mike and tells him it's over. There's no one else and Harvey still loves him more than anything - but it's still over.

Mike stares at him for a long moment, and Harvey can see tears behind his eyes. He thinks for a moment that Mike will cry, but then the younger man just nods and stands up. He tells him he'll be at work on time the next day and wishes him the best before walking out.

The condo is empty. It feels emptier than it has ever had before, and Harvey's heart drops in his chest.

Harvey lives without Mike fine. He gets up for work and is his cocky and normal self. He wins cases and flirts with other people. He doesn't go out with any of them, though. Because it feels like he's cheating on Mike still. The condo still feels empty and the bed is cold no matter what he does. Everything goes back to normal, though. Mike acts normal, like they never dated.

All their relationship problems go away. They both live without one another just fine.

They're just miserable in doing so.

One day, against his better judgement, Harvey calls Mike and tells him to meet him in the lobby of his apartment building. Mike hesitates, and Harvey actually takes that as a good sign. He doesn't want to be with someone who needs him. He wants Mike to want him. Finally, Mike sighs, a mix between relief and fear, and promises to be down in five minutes.

It takes him six minutes to get downstairs and he looks...conflicted. He's happy to see Harvey outside of work, sure, but he's still hesitant. It makes Harvey want to kiss him, but he's still just as hesitant, unsure of what to do next.

Finally, he motions for Mike to come with him and the two get in the car together. Ray takes them to the home improvement store nearby and Harvey pulls his dark and depressing blue sample and Mike's too bright and insane red and sets the templates in front of them.

"We're settling this," He tells him.

Mike pauses for a moment before picking the two pieces up and placing them in front of his face. He looks at them, and then at Harvey. "Compromise?"

Harvey smirks and nods and the two try and find a color that's somewhere in between the two colors. They find a purple; not too insane, not to depressed. In the middle somewhere. They both look at each other at the same time and Mike picks it up without a word. They buy enough cans and go back to Harvey's condo and get to work. It takes all day and when they're done, neither one is a hundred percent on it, but it's right. Somehow they know that.

Because Harvey's room is drying, they head to Mike's apartment. They eat pizza and drink beer and watch the game together. Mike kisses him, and he doesn't hesitate to kiss back and it's just like it never ended.

Harvey leads Mike to the bedroom and they make love like they're the only people they will ever want in their lives. Harvey thrusts slowly, gentle; with just enough force for Mike's liking. Harvey has gotten so used to it. He loves it now, loves the feel of Mike under him as he moves deep and slow. He kisses him over and over, his lips, down his jaw and chest, and then back up to his lips. Mike cums softly, his head back and mouth open. He looks so beautiful and Harvey comes right after, a small, almost silent groan escaping from his throat.

As they settle down, Mike whispers, "Hey, Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna paint the bathroom light green."

Harvey frowns, "I was thinking red."

Mike shifts slightly, "Oh, now you want red?"

Harvey sighs and settles down into the bed more. It's so much easier to just leave and let it be and be miserable for the rest of his life. But Mike's body is warm, and he feels at home right there in Mike's dirty and broken down apartment. "Brown then?"

Mike wrinkles his nose, "We'll figure it out."

"After we fight about it for the next month."

They both laugh and snuggle closer together. Mike sighs contentedly and asks, "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Harvey frowns then, "I have plans tomorrow. Basketball with some old friends." There's a pause, and then, "You can come, if you want." He doesn't actually want Mike to come. He asks just to see.

"No," Mike shakes his head, "Your time. I hate basketball, anyway. I should go visit my Gram come to think of it."

"Do you want me to come," Harvey asks right away, "I can cancel."

"Next time," Mike tells him, "I'd rather go alone." Harvey just nods and settles back down. He feels something in the air shift and then Mike asks, his voice cracking a little, "Harvey...isn't this breaking some kind of rule of yours?" A pause, "Shouldn't this...end? And stay ended?"

Harvey pauses for a moment because Mike is right. But...he's also wrong. His rules are part of him, yes, but he's still him with Mike by his side. And Harvey doesn't want to be miserable the rest of his life, he wants Mike. He snuggles closer to his associate and kisses him softly on the lips, "Some rules are just meant to be broken."

Harvey breaks more rules for Mike as time goes by. Each one makes them happier.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Honestly? Not my best work, I think. But I got the idea and I liked it. So I wrote it and I still like it so I posted it. I'd like to know what you think, though. And how did I do with editing? Better than usual I hope! I make no promised, but I do know which one is going up next. _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


End file.
